Fabuloso Ser :: Apenas Ser
by Diana Lua
Summary: As respostas... as vontades... as maiores ânsias de nossas almas, podem ser facilmente ludibriadas pelas ilusões do poder... podemos nos encontrar ? Antes que seja tarde ou cedo demais...
1. Fabuloso Ser

_  
  
** Fabuloso Ser  
  
**   
  
Como se sentir sozinho no meio de tanta vida?  
Não sei...  
Mas é assim que eu me sinto...   
Só.  
No meio de tantas pessoas,  
Em meio a tantos sentimentos,  
Vazio.  
  
E justo eu que tudo posso sentir,  
que tudo posso saber.  
  
A única coisa que me preenche são  
as pequenas coisas da vida,  
as forças, maravilhosas, da natureza.  
  
Com isso eu me sinto completo.  
  
Meu ser...  
Não pode ser preenchido por futilidades  
Ele já está integrado  
...ao macro, ao micro, ao meio...  
ao... simplesmente Cosmo.  
  
Ser...  
- um dia Serei!  
  
** ...  
Um pouco mais de sol - eu era brasa,  
Um pouco mais de azul - eu era além.  
Para atingir, faltou-me um golpe de asa...  
Se ao menos eu permanecesse aquém...  
...  
  
** Sinto o sol, sinto a lua  
Tão perto e tão distantes...  
eu os queria aqui...  
Ou, lá estar...  
  
Mas...  
Nem fui, nem vieram.  
E eu continuei só,  
com meu ainda ínfimo poder.  
Nem além, nem aquém.  
  
Então eu a criei.  
Quem?  
A asa.  
A ave... Alada  
  
** ...  
Assombro ou paz? Em vão... Tudo esvaído  
...  
**   
Então já não sabia se ia ou se ficava.  
  
Dia e noite,  
Noite e dia.  
Luz e Trevas.  
E estas me confundiam,  
ora o claro, ora o escuro...  
  
Aí também as criei.  
Belas, altas, alvas,  
duais... e complementares.  
  
Ainda assim,  
a solidão permanecia  
Silenciosa e amenizada,  
Mas ainda aqui.  
  
Mais uma vez eu criei...  
Silêncio.  
Meu eterno companheiro.  
Triste?  
Não! Acalentador... esperançoso.  
  
Então lembrei...  
Se há silêncio,  
também hão de haver sons!  
Criação!  
Voz e Canção.  
Infelizmente para estas,  
restou o destino de imitar.  
  
** ...  
Num grande mar enganador de espuma;  
...  
**   
Oceanos, mar, rios e lagos.  
Ora calmaria, ora rebentação.  
Vai e vêm... borbulha... espuma  
Ondas e Bolhas.  
Criei de novo!  
Feliz, feliz...  
  
Já não tão sozinho...  
O poder cada vez mais me atraía.  
Agora a brincadeira me divertia.  
Como parar?  
Não sei  
e agora nem quero pensar...  
  
Cada coisa, cada detalhe,  
Me chamava e me repelia.  
As coisas da mãe da vida,  
Para mim as queria.  
  
** ...  
E o grande sonho despertado em bruma,  
...  
**   
Era o que eu achava...  
  
Meu grande sonho despertando:  
Alegria.  
Vida.  
Finalmente eu as tinha.  
E as queria cada vez mais.  
Como viciado sem noção alguma.  
Perdendo até mesmo a consciência  
de mim, em mim mesmo.  
  
Então... adivinhem?  
Tornei a criar.  
E o que mais poderia ser?  
  
Sonho  
Meu sonho, seus sonhos, sonhos de todos.  
Mas mais que divagações da mente,  
as mensagens do inconsciente.  
Névoa  
Sim, aquela que envolve nosso corpo de torpor;  
Que envolve coisas que não queremos ver.  
A graça destruidora e tranqüila.  
  
** ...  
O grande sonho - ó dor! - quase vivido...  
...  
**   
Pensei ter alcançado.  
Pensei em parar,  
Descansar.  
  
Percebi que não.  
Tudo mentira.  
Queria mais,  
Precisava demais.  
  
Companheiras da vida e da eternidade.  
Quis continuar  
e continuei... Lutando.  
  
Idéia. Sim! Isso mesmo!  
Luta  
Firme e poderosa.  
Concentrada sem ser tediosa.  
Nossa vida, nossa luta.  
Vencendo todos os oponentes,  
Desafiando tudo à frente...  
  
** ...  
Quase o amor, quase o triunfo e a chama,  
...  
**   
Pensava... que estava quase lá.  
Faltava pouco para o triunfo.  
Em meu sono, só prazeres.  
Pois sim...  
Sono  
Etérea ninfa de Morpheu,  
de braços abertos a nos embalar.  
Com teu pó brilhante e cristalino,  
põe-nos todos a relaxar.  
  
Faltava algo...  
Calor?  
Fogo  
Posso sentí-lo.  
Ele não existe por si só...   
precisa de algo para queimar   
transformando em pó.  
  
Então mais uma criação.  
Perigosa e devastadora.  
Mas... Vida necessária à Vida.  
  
** ...  
Quase o princípio e o fim - quase a expansão...  
...  
**   
Flutuando no mundo  
Achando-me realizado,  
e o melhor, Acompanhado!  
  
E porquê não?  
Flutuação  
  
E muito, e muito mais  
em minha soberba  
meti-me a criar  
sem pensar.  
  
** ...  
Mas na minh'alma tudo se derrama...  
...  
**   
Minha alma depende,  
das emoções de gente  
não quis sentir-me privado do dom de criar  
mais e mais queria o usar  
  
As idéias se esvaíam da mente  
Como água corrente.  
  
Água  
Vida mais que primeva  
e esquecida.  
Como pude Eu também  
Dela quase me esquecer  
  
Mas não! Aqui está.  
Ao lado do fogo eterno do saber  
A água magnânima do sentir.  
  
Quem sente é a alma  
Quem sabe é o espírito  
  
Ambos devem ser lavados  
Renovados  
Com o que? Água da vida.  
Qualquer água? Não! Água pura...  
  
Chuva  
Alegre e perspicaz  
Ora fina, ora grossa.  
Ora lembra, ora despreza  
Os desejos de nosso espírito  
Demais ou de menos enchendo  
Mas sempre lava e renova aquilo que é necessário  
Mesmo que não saibamos.  
  
Mas eis que algo falta nessa linha.  
Água que faz chuva e chuva que faz água  
e não é do nada que a segunda vêm.  
  
Nuvem  
Recôndita e Formosa  
Formosa de formas mesmo.  
E estas em tudo satisfazem  
os desejos da mente.  
  
Montando quadros belos de cores e formas  
em contraste com a moldura maravilhosa do céu  
Contando apenas com a ajuda  
de um amigo   
pintor ou escultor?  
Que importa?  
Importa que faz!  
  
Vento  
Suave e sereno  
Leve e ameno  
Vem conosco conversar  
Amigo fiel e sempre presente.  
Nada a ele impede  
Entra onde quer,  
Fala o que quer  
Queiramos ou não escutar.  
  
Ora briga, ora incentiva  
Sempre na medida ideal  
Embora, por vezes, não reconheçamos.  
  
** ...  
Entanto nada foi só ilusão!  
...  
**   
Criei, criei e criei  
Nada.  
  
Tudo já existia, apenas dei forma  
dei vida,  
dei um pensar...  
Um existir mais notável  
  
Ainda sou criatura,  
Não criador!  
  
Nem isso me desperta  
continuo a 'criar'  
e quem melhor que aquela que nos mente?  
  
Ilusão  
Mente?  
Só se for a pedido da nossa mente.  
Afinal quem pode melhor nos enganar  
senão nós mesmos?  
  
Sem cor nem forma.  
Apenas sente, e pergunta:  
- O que queres ver?  
Podes não ouvir, mas responderá  
então ela te mostrará.  
  
** ...  
De tudo houve um começo ... e tudo errou...  
...  
**   
Início, meio e fim  
Tudo tem que, por algum lugar, começar.  
  
E onde o planeta Terra começou?  
Que pergunta!  
  
Terra  
Firme e Segura?  
Nem sempre... nem em todo momento.  
Pode tremer, pode quebrar, pode explodir  
Nada vai adiantar. Nada vai detectar.  
Podemos apenas   
nos conformar e rezar.  
  
Que seus cristais, minerais   
e tudo mais,  
estejam a nosso favor,  
até quando Ela quiser.  
  
E se Ela quiser  
Seu movimento nos dissipará.  
  
Isso!  
Movimento  
Afinal tudo o têm.  
Até o silencio, até o parado,  
pequeno, pequeno, mas movimento!  
  
E se fiz o Pequeno,  
O Grande devo também fazer.  
Tudo a seu equilíbrio.  
Tudo em seu relativo.  
  
** ...  
- Ai a dor de ser - quase, dor sem fim...  
Eu falhei-me entre os mais, falhei em mim,  
...  
**   
Dor, dor, dor, dor...  
Eu grito!  
  
Alguém me escuta?   
Elas todas sim.  
  
Mas entendem? Ainda não.  
Nem eu entendo.  
Sei que devo parar.  
Mas eu posso? Eu consigo? Agora?  
  
Mais nada sei...  
Sei que falhei.  
Perdi-me em meio a tantas coisas  
Já no inicio falhei em mim.  
Perdi meus objetivos no começo  
E agora estou no fim.  
  
Mas não posso desistir.  
Não posso abandoná-las  
Não posso deixá-las  
  
Não posso fugir...  
Há uma coisa...  
Responsabilidade.  
  
Eu as fiz,  
Eu as transformei,  
E agora elas estão aqui  
Dependentes de mim!  
  
Serei forte e resistirei  
Mas apenas por elas.  
  
Força  
Ha, ha, ha... Inocente como uma criança  
Pura e brincalhona como só ela;  
quer sempre se mostrar  
sim, mas para brincar.  
  
Orgulhosa como ela só;  
Perder jamais!  
  
** ...  
Asa que se enlaçou mas não voou...  
...  
**   
E minha Alada?  
Aqui. Pássaro belo e gigante  
Ele voa, e adora voar.  
Voar, voar, voar, voar...  
Comigo e com elas, sempre a planar;  
  
Pena que não voe  
até onde eu queria chegar  
  
o Sol, a Lua  
  
Minhas ânsias originais  
Esquecidas.  
  
** ...  
Momentos de alma que, desbaratei...  
...  
**   
Só então percebi,  
que de pouco em pouco  
Cresci.  
  
E em algum lugar no fundo de mim  
ainda estava vazio.  
  
** ...  
Templos aonde nunca pus um altar...  
...  
**   
Parei; Meditei.  
Reservado e abundante,  
Como a areia que cobre o mundo  
Cobri-me eu mesmo.  
  
Areia  
Templo árido de sabedoria  
  
Fina ou grossa, sejas como fores  
Tu estás presente em todos os lugares,  
lhe queiram ou não.  
Antiga, antiga... mas sempre jovem.  
  
Vivendo sob os pés,   
conheces por demais a vida  
justamente,  
por conheceres os segredos do mundo  
humildemente.  
  
** ...  
Rios que perdi sem os levar ao mar...  
Ânsias que foram mas que não fixei...  
...  
**  
Quase pude acordar de minha loucura.  
  
Era criatura!  
Mas não percebia.  
  
Em alguns momentos...   
Voltava a buscar-me, verdadeiro  
Frente à um espelho.  
  
Espelho  
Criação primorosa.  
Pensas que apenas mostra-lhe o real?  
Engana-te tolo!  
  
A imagem tem vida,  
Tem consciência  
Se prestares atenção perceberás!  
Mas cuidado,  
podes ver o indesejado.  
  
Isso foi o que eu vi.  
  
As minhas ânsias não fixadas.  
Porque o que eu queria,  
ainda não tinha.  
  
Lua e Sol, Sol e Lua  
  
Astros diferentes.  
De todas as formas possíveis... Diferentes  
Mas de algum jeito se faziam Semelhantes  
  
Um enfeitando o dia, outro enfeitando a noite  
  
Um: morto, calado, alvo, pálido, silencioso.  
Só em si!  
Reflexivo  
  
Outro: vivo, falante, explosivo, colorido, barulhento.  
Cheio de si!  
Impulsivo  
  
Mas porque me amargurar com isso?  
Eu crio, não crio?  
Pois então, criá-los-ei  
  
Mas não como os outros,  
Eles são meus desejos, anseios mais profundos  
Então em formas mais reais os farei  
e ainda seres fantásticos serão.  
  
Um anjo, alvo e sereno, calado e melancólico  
Amigo fiel, amante dedicado  
de longos cabelos prata e pose sempre ereta  
Cristais místicos mortais - para proteger seus queridos,  
Arco e flecha de Ártemis lhe darei  
como símbolo de sua inspiradora  
Lua.  
  
Um tigre, alado e vigoroso, sorridente e sempre brincalhão  
Amigo carinhoso, companheiro valente  
Pelagem dourada, armadura resistente. Olhos do coração.  
Fogo lançado em chamas das ventas,  
os dons de Apolo lhe concederei  
como presentes de seu inspirador  
Sol.  
  
Com eles me empolgo de volta à vida  
(Insana)  
e a natureza quero continuar a recriar.  
  
Árvore  
Sábia como a mãe natureza,  
Sem ter consciência de si  
Faz e alimenta o mundo.  
  
Flores  
Felicidade da vida,  
Com a canção dos pássaros e o calor do sol,  
À todos e para tudo espalha sua vida e sua cor.  
Floresce com a vida, alegre.  
  
Neve  
Fria como tu, só tu mesmo  
Bela e admirável, também só tu  
Em meio à uniformidade branca e serena que tudo cobre  
o Tudo de possibilidades em desenhos cristalinos se aflora  
Mas se a ti irritam,  
a tudo traga em segundos sem tempo nem de sonhar  
  
Finalmente...  
Tempo  
Oh tempo,  
que tudo corróe, que tudo consome  
De ti nada pode escapar nem fugir,  
Nem eu...  
  
Só agora me dou conta do quanto o ignorei  
e agora me dou conta de que tudo que eu fiz... em vão  
Será?  
Sim... Talvez,   
  
O tempo, em breve, me consumirá  
E eu nada poderei fazer para detê-lo  
  
Os que criei ficarão.   
Precisarei preparar as coisas para que não sofram  
E eu sofrerei - meu desgosto  
Agora percebi, tenho tudo que pensei querer  
E ainda estou só.  
  
Há mais uma coisa  
Retorno  
  
O tempo é imutável, invencível  
Mas posso voltar e ver... Lembrar...  
  
Lembranças felizes de momentos maravilhosos  
Criaturas, literalmente, fantásticas...  
  
** ...  
Se me vagueio, encontro só indícios...  
Ogivas para o sol - vejo-as cerradas;  
E mãos de herói, sem fé, acobardadas,  
Puseram grades sobre os precipícios...  
...  
**   
Agora que percebo mais nítida  
minha retirada deste mundo,  
vejo que tudo que criei,  
nada têm valor.  
  
Para mim?  
Para mim sim!  
  
Mas não para o mundo  
Maldito!  
  
Perdido em suas preocupações,  
Trabalhos, transtornos, correria  
E para onde foi a vida?  
Perdida.  
  
Perdida, perdida  
E pelo medo - soterrada...  
Pelo egoísmo - ignorada...  
  
Quero de volta a vida...  
A minha e a do mundo.  
Mas elas estão Perdidas.  
  
** ...  
Num ímpeto difuso de quebranto,  
Tudo encetei e nada possuí...  
...  
**   
Agora enquanto tudo preparo  
Percebo,  
Que de verdade,  
Nenhum poder existiu, nem existirá.  
  
Como posso culpar o mundo cometendo eu o mesmo erro?  
  
Aí está... Não posso  
Eles se iludem, eu me iludo.  
  
Mas agora chega disso,  
Agora preciso encontrar uma pessoa certa.  
  
E,  
Apesar de tudo...  
Não sei se posso dizer que não valeu a pena.  
  
Acho que agora sei o que quero  
Não o que quero ter  
Mas o que quero Ser  
  
Pena que - logo agora - meu tempo se finda...  
  
** ...  
Hoje, de mim, só resta o desencanto  
Das coisas que beijei mas não vivi...  
...  
**  
Agora que entendi-me  
Desiludo-me  
  
Não vivi,  
ou vivi demais?  
  
Nada sei,  
ou será que sei demais?  
  
Que importa.  
A verdade é que não me sinto bem.  
  
E quem se sente?  
Ninguém pode bem sentir-se,   
neste mundo de loucos e insanos,  
todos fingem para todos e para tudo  
o tempo inteiro...  
  
Eu fingi para mim.  
E em meu próprio fingimento, cri.  
  
Felizmente acordei.  
  
Tudo o que é bom se perde...  
rápido... rápido demais...  
  
É uma pena - agora se acaba -,  
Mesmo que eu volte  
Não serei eu.  
Porém de alguma forma estarei aqui.  
  
Então me decido,   
não quero mais o Saber.  
não quero mais o Sentir.  
da próxima vez quero apenas Viver!  
  
Então prepararei tudo,  
Logo e de uma vez.  
  
** ...  
Um pouco mais de sol - e fora brasa,  
Um pouco mais de azul - e fora além.  
Para atingir faltou-me um golpe de asa...  
Se ao menos eu permanecesse aquém...  
...  
**   
No fim, durante a vida,  
nem fui e nem fiquei  
apenas tentei... perdido...  
  
agora...  
Além!  
depois  
Aquém!  
  
  
  
~~~*~*~*~*~*~~~  
Diana C. Figueiredo  
(Diana Lua)  
  
Poema em negrito: **Quase** de **Mário de Sá Carneiro.**  
  
(Vomitado em 28/08/2003 ás 14:22 da tarde. Revisado 23/01/2004)  
  
_


	2. Apenas Ser

  
  


_** Apenas Ser  
  
**   
  
Abri os olhos,  
Olhei o mundo.  
  
Novo fundindo-se ao antigo,  
Memórias...  
  
Estava de volta  
De volta ao mundo  
No entanto, ainda à sua margem  
Aquém  
  
Minha alma havia se dividido  
como eu queria,  
Meu poder não,  
...não como eu quis.  
  
O poder, meu poder,  
Que eu tanto quis  
um dia... em outro tempo...,  
Tira-me o doce êxtase da vida  
  
Não quero mais o Saber,  
Quero apenas Viver!  
  
Preciso encontrar...  
A pessoa certa,  
Passar-lhe-ei meu poder  
e não minha maldição  
  
O coração mais puro,  
O jeito mais doce,  
A mente mais inocente.  
E certamente essa pessoa  
Não sucumbirá às armadilhas  
Ambição... Poder...  
  
Esperarei por ela...  
Espero por ela...  
Esperei por ela...  
  
Quando, encontrei alguém.  
Alguém com minha mesma missão,  
Com minha mesma ambição,  
Viver apenas,  
sem Saber  
sem Poder  
  
Esta tinha algo a entregar  
Um poder para minha escolhida  
  
Nossas missões se entrelaçariam.  
E eu já sabia... depois,  
nossos destinos também entrelaçar-se-iam  
  
Ao tempo certo, tudo começou...  
  
Companheiras minhas de outra vida  
Despertaram.  
  
Por momentos saudei-me delas...  
  
Espada,  
Minha espada de dois gumes  
Fina e delicada  
Fria e mortal  
Uma beleza incompreensível  
Nada pode lhe deter, somente...  
  
Escudo,  
Aquele que protege  
Tudo que se ama,  
Tudo que é importante,  
Mas pode ele proteger o coração?  
Não... nem ele, nem barreiras, nem paredes podem  
reais ou não...  
  
Tranca,  
Nem mesmo uma poderosa tranca  
Que tudo lacra, que tudo fecha,  
Pode fechar, verdadeiramente, um coração  
  
O meu balançou  
Sei que não devia mais,  
Mas... não pude resistir  
  
Passaria tudo à minha escolhida,  
Só que ainda queria...  
  
Queria minhas ânsias mais profundas  
Aquelas que o desejo fez iniciar minha jornada  
E também minha desgraça  
  
Recriei-as  
Em outra forma, outro formato  
Duas novas entidades  
  
Minha Lua,  
Linda Lua,  
Perfeita como nenhuma outra musa  
Pele alva e pálida,  
Cabelos cor cereja madura  
Seu ar sério e sereno, dão-lhe uma etérea beleza  
Mas em seus olhos posso ver  
O mistério e a ameaça,  
Como lado oculto de seu símbolo.  
Suas asas rubro-negras de uma bela borboleta  
dão-lhe uma poesia pitoresca e sensual  
Minha Rubra Lua  
  
Meu Sol  
Poderoso Sol,  
Forte, vigoroso, graciosa pantera negra  
Seus modos sutis, sua intelectualidade...  
Um amigo e companheiro para todos os momentos  
Possui, como todos, uma doce loucura  
Enrustida, escondida.  
Seu mistério, sua escuridão  
Mostram o quão negro, feroz e destruidor  
Pode ser a luz e o calor da Vida  
Meu Negro Sol  
  
Enquanto que semelhantes  
Diversos são de seus antecessores.  
Na verdade,  
Outros aspectos das mesmas jóias...  
O dia; nele, ao invés da luz, o terror.  
A noite; nela, ao invés do romance, o sangue.  
  
Graças à minha experiência  
Minha ânsia parou por aí  
Nada mais criei  
Eu não queria mais o poder!  
  
Minha jovem escolhida aceitou a tarefa  
Aceitou sem saber realmente o que aceitava  
  
Mas essas coisas,  
Coisas grandes,  
já se sabia de antemão como seriam  
Aos poucos ela conquistou,  
Uma a uma, as minhas fabulosas criações  
Ora tranqüilas, ora perversas  
  
Trovão  
Seus raios quentes e luminosos  
São um esplendido e terrível espetáculo  
Sons, cores, gritos, fogo, destruição, beleza...  
Tudo que toca, destrói...  
Tudo que faz, encanta...  
Uma Fera confinada apenas à adoração  
  
Luzes  
Singela além de bela  
Oh, fada encantada  
Coadjuvante dos belos romances  
onde, ilumina apenas bruxuleante  
  
  
Minha jovem herdeira  
Conseguiu conquistar toda minha antiga criação  
Mas seu poder ainda era ínfimo  
Mesmo agregado ao que lhe forneceu  
minha amada amiga  
  
Isso eu já previra  
  
Os obstáculos que temos que vencer  
Favorecem nosso Crescimento  
Foi o que fiz.  
  
Até que ela tivesse poder suficiente  
Então...  
Realizaria meu desejo  
Enfim...  
  
Tempestade  
Natural fúria selvagem  
Da vida, da natureza  
De tudo contra tudo...  
Mas depois dela,  
depois da adrenalina, do medo  
vem a calmaria...  
  
Sombra  
Calma e obscura  
Um alívio estranho  
Uma segurança indefinida  
Uma forma sem própria forma  
Uma vida sem própria vida  
Ainda sim... serena.  
  
  
Tudo saiu como imaginei  
Mas nem tudo realmente foi como pensei  
  
No fim, enfim...  
Tudo terminou  
Metade de poder a jovem retirou  
Dando-o à outra metade de minha alma  
mas não de mim mesmo...  
  
Livre!  
Finalmente eu estava livre.  
Livre de todo o peso,  
De todo o fardo do Saber,  
Do Sentir...  
  
Agora eu irei apenas viver.  
Viver com meus grandes desejos,  
Meu sol e minha Lua  
  
E viver com  
Minha única e verdade ânsia  
Amor  
Meu amor...  
Àquela que foi minha amada amiga  
Será agora minha amada mulher  
  
Mas não foi tão fácil separar-me  
De tudo que eu tinha  
De tudo que eu "queria"  
Eu achei a felicidade na simplicidade  
Mas ela poderia estar em qualquer outro lugar  
  
Amo e sempre amarei tudo aquilo que fiz  
Mas eu sei que a felicidade deles  
Não reside junto a meu ser  
Por mais que eles pensem que sim  
  
Meu anjo amante,  
Minha primeira Lua  
Magoou-se  
  
Mas ele também será mais feliz  
Sei que será  
Porque eu jamais poderia lhe dar  
Aquilo que ele sempre quis  
  
Todos aqueles que entreguei  
Estarão enraizados em meu Ser  
E agora eu finalmente Serei o que sempre quis  
Feliz  
  
Minha jovem,  
Sei que ela cuidará bem deles  
Ela tem uma alma límpida  
como quase não há no mundo.  
Ou há?  
Creio que deve haver  
mais pureza no mundo que penso  
  
  
É na própria fragilidade  
Que esta a força de minha herdeira  
Em sua ingenuidade  
Não está sua fraqueza  
Mas sim a energia vital  
Que faz a vida valer a pena  
De tanta beleza  
  
Ela não se entregará  
À vida vil, mesquinha, ambicionária  
Será sempre a cor que dá luz ao mundo  
  
Há alguém que cuidará dela  
Com certeza, cuidará bem!  
Mantendo aquele lindo sorriso  
  
Ela viverá e fará aquilo que não pude fazer  
Viver... e manter o poder límpido  
  
** ...  
Um pouco mais de sol - eu era brasa,  
Um pouco mais de azul - eu era além.  
Para atingir, faltou-me um golpe de asa...  
Se ao menos eu permanecesse aquém...  
...  
  
** Não estou mais aquém,  
nem além.  
Não mais só, nem vazio.  
Estou com meu Sol, minha Lua,  
E meu Amor  
  
Acima de tudo,  
Estou,  
com meus sonhos,  
meu coração,  
minha vida  
e a verdade.  
  
Minha verdade.  
Aqui...  
  
  
  
*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*  
Diana C. Figueiredo  
(Diana Lua)  
  
  
Poema em negrito, fragmento de: **Quase** de **Mário de Sá Carneiro.**  
  
(Tropeçado em 04/12/2003 pela manhã. Revisado 23/01/2004)  
  
_


End file.
